


Guest Room

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [89]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: macaroni fUCK: I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I justmacaroni fUCK: why are you dating me??little lion: what??





	

**little lion** : isn’t it weird how we get to see laf in heels and out of them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah  
  
**laf** : wha t  
  
**little lion** : yknow like  
  
**little lion** : you wear heels like All the time and that’s how you like present yourself to the world yknow  
  
**little lion** : as a 6’7”-6’9” tall ethereal deity that could probably look beautiful while brutally murdering someone  
  
**laf** : omg   
  
**little lion** : and if people were to describe you, they’d probably include your heels in that description bc they’re a part of you and then you come home to us and you take them off and you’re still Incredibly Tall and you’re still you but like idk it’s weird  
  
**little lion** : a good weird though  
  
**laf** : are you okay  
  
**little lion** : of course!! it’s just like we get to see another side of you that some people don’t and idk I love you in every aspect of who you are whether you're in heels or not and oh my god marry me  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,I mean,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : I plan on it  
  
**laf** : but at the same time come on john is picking christmas movies and we can’t let him pick the mistle-tones for the eighth time since december started  
  
**johnn** : ITS A CINEMATIC MASTERPIECE AND TIA MOWRY IS EVERYTHING TO ME  
  
**laf** : I understand but literally seven times  
  
**johnn** : fine we’re watching the polar express  
  
**laf** : YES  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I just  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : why are you dating me??  
  
**little lion** : what?? are you okay??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : bc like I've said Awful stuff to you?? like we've known each other for four years?? now and up until two months ago I was a complete and utter ass to you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and then we got locked in a closet together and I was still so awful but you forgave me and agreed to date me and I just  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you're such an amazing person and I'm so in love with you but you could do so much better than me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you already have sO much better than me and yet you?? still agree to date me like I????  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : you're in love with me??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : SHIT NO I WASNT SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU YET  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I PLANNED TO ASK YOU OUT WHEN I GOT HOME AFTER CHRISTMAS AND TELL YOU WHEN I GAVE YOU YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT FUCK  
  
**little lion** : omg it's fine!! I'm in love with you too!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : see!! like what did I do to deserve you besides finally figure out how amazing you are when we were locked in a closet together two months ago  
  
**little lion** : thomas before I even Begin to explain why I'm dating you, I have to ask  
  
**little lion** : where are you right now?? and also are you drunk??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : in a park,,,somewhere??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and I wish I was honestly  
  
**little lion** : does james know where you are??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : he knows I'm not home but he doesn't know where I went  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : besides I really don't want him to know rn bc he keeps acting really distant and I don't know why and like our anniversary is coming up so he could be planning something but at the same time idk  
  
**little lion** : aw  
  
**little lion** : do you want me to come and get you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : will you?? please??  
  
**little lion** : of course!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : thank you  
  
**little lion** : I'm calling you once I get in the car though and you're telling me what's wrong  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : that's not,,,safe  
  
**little lion** : lafayette has one of those hands free calling things in their car  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : please don't die  
  
**little lion** : I won't  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : thank you  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ????  
  
**johnn** : why did you just leave??  
  
**little lion** : thomas started texting me asking me why I was dating him bc he was so awful to me in the past and how he doesn't deserve me and he's sitting in a park somewhere Alone and I'm the only one who knows where he is so I'm going to get him  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OMG ALEX  
  
**laf** : THATS SO CUTE  
  
**johnn** : IM SOB B IN G  
  
**little lion** : STOP  
  
**laf** : YOURE LITERLSLY SO AMAIZNG IM CRYING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RT  
  
**little lion** : HUSH  
  
**little lion** : IM GETTING IN THE CAR NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE BYE I LOVE YOU ALL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE LOVE YOU TOO  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : he still fucking smiles every time he sees me even if he's half freezing to death  
  
**laf** : omg  
  
**little lion** : he's like crying oh my god I have to go  
  
**laf** : pr ot ec t him  
  
**little lion** : I plan on it!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I'm usually not the big spoon this is like jetpacking  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : let me live  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also don't stop kissing my shoulders bc I will stab you  
  
**little lion** : okay yeah before we talk abt this  
  
**little lion** : what the aCTUAL SHIT ARE YOU DOING JUST WALKING AROUND IN DECEMBER WITHOUT A COAT ON I SWEAR TO GOD THOMAS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I DIDNT REALLY THINK ABOUT IT IDK  
  
**little lion** : WHAT IF YOU D I E D  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I wouldn't have died  
  
**little lion** : WHA T IF  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : then I wouldn't be able to see how beautiful you look when it's cold out and that would've been a tragedy  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**little lion** : anyway  
  
**little lion** : are you actually okay to talk to me now  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I said most of it before though,,,,,  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I've spent the past four years that I've known you just being cruel and saying these terrible things to you and then we get locked in a closet together and I get really sad and just Vent to you for a bajillion years and I apologize for ONE THING out of ALL OF THE TERRIBLE THINGS!! AND IT WASNT EVEN COMPLETELY CORRECT!! AND FOR FOUR YEARS I BASICALLY NEVER GAVE YOU A BREAK  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : AND I aM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I SAID AND THATS NOT JUST BC I LOVE YOU ITS BECAUSE THEY WERE AWFUL THINGS TO SAY AND I REALIZE THAT NOW AND FUCK ALEXANDER IM SO SORRY  
  
**little lion** : omg thomas  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I fell in love with you so quickly, and the more I fell in love with you the more I knew that I didn't deserve it bc of how awful I was to you before  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and I'm still really sorry  
  
**little lion** : thomas you realize that I know that right??  
  
**little lion** : I knew you were saying sorry for all of that when you apologized to me in the closet, even if you only said sorry for one thing  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you couldn't have known that  
  
**little lion** : you wouldn't have apologized for one thing you said to me if you meant all the others  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : do you want to come back to my apartment?? you said you didn't want to go back to yours  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : aren't your spouses home???  
  
**little lion** : yeah but we have a guest room  
  
**little lion** : well,,,,technically two,,,,,but that's not important  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : would that be okay with them??  
  
**little lion** : hold on  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay so thomas is really emo rn and he doesn't want to go home right  
  
**laf** : right  
  
**little lion** : so I asked him if he wants to come home with me and we can just sleep in one of the guest rooms and he wants to know if you'd be okay with it  
  
**laf** : omg of course!! do you want us to do anything before you get here??  
  
**little lion** : no I should be fine  
  
**laf** : okay love  
  
**little lion** : I love you  
  
**laf** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : you sure you're okay with this  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**johnn** : hi yes sorry I was Completely engrossed in the polar express  
  
**johnn** : I'm also okay with it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**little lion** : just making sure  
  
**laf** : that's fine  
  
**little lion** : gotta go bye!!  
  
**johnn** : bye alex!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : they're okay with it  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : just making sure  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also can we get food bc I'm not saying I've been in that park for a While but I've been in that park for a While  
  
**little lion** : I swear to god I'm going to stab you bc of how much you endanger yourself  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg  
  
**little lion** : I'm your second mother signif now you can't get out of it  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm fine with that  
  
**little lion** : good now text james and tell him where you're going while I drive to get food  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : got it  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : james!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : THOMAS WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I was,,,,in a park  
  
**jmadzzz** : FOR FOUR HOURS??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**jmadzzz** : YOURE COAT IS STILL HERE TOO ARE YOU OKAY  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm fine  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I started getting really cold and sad so I started thinking abt things  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : one of those things was alex bc when am I not thinking abt him lmao  
  
**jmadzzz** : aw  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I literally only think about you, him, and like,,,,,work,,,,,sometimes  
  
**jmadzzz** : I  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : anyway so basically I, like a dumbass, texted alex abt how sad I was and he got really worried so he came and got me and now we're getting food  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm also,,,,staying at his apartment,,,,tonight  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : is that okay with you?? I know I should've asked before but it was kind of unexpected so I just??  
  
**jmadzzz** : of course it is  
  
**jmadzzz** : as long as you're safe thomas   
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you sm  
  
**jmadzzz** : I love you too  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OH ALSO I TOLD HIM THAT I LOVED HIM  
  
**jmadzzz** : REALLY  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YES  
  
**jmadzzz** : YE S S SS SS S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S BABE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg  
  
**jmadzzz** : WAIT WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO FOR YOUR DATE AFTER CHRISTMAS THOUGH YOU WERE SO EXCITED FOR IT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IM PROBABLY JUST GOING TO GIVE HIM HIS CHRISTMAS PRESENT AND MAKE OUT WITH HIM TBH  
  
**jmadzzz** : OMG  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I HAVE TO GO WERE AT HIS APARTMENT BUILDING BYE JAMES  
  
**jmadzzz** : BYE THOMAS  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we're in the elevator rn  
  
**laf** : FUCK  
  
**little lion** : ???  
  
**laf** : OUR HOUSE IS NOT CLEAN  
  
**laf** : AT ALL  
  
**little lion** : haha fuck  
  
**little lion** : oh!! also thomas told me he loved me!!  
  
**laf** : REALLY  
  
**johnn** : OMG  
  
**more like HUNKules** : DID YOU SAY IT BACK  
  
**little lion** : YES!!  
  
**little lion** : if his thumb traces one more circle into the back of my hand I s we a r I'm going to melt into the floor  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my g OD  
  
**little lion** : his hands are so b i g like what the fuck  
  
**johnn** : like h o w big  
  
**little lion** : like somewhere in between you and hercules  
  
**johnn** : jes us  
  
**little lion** : r i gh t  
  
**little lion** : it's like the only part of him that doesn't look like lafayette  
  
**johnn** : their dicks are,,,,,,pretty different looking  
  
**little lion** : I honestly don't know how I feel about you seeing my boyfriend's dick before me  
  
**johnn** : it was an accident  
  
**johnn** : and besides it wasn't his Actual dick it was a polaroid picture of him,,,nude  
  
**johnn** : that was autographed  
  
**little lion** : do you think if I asked him about them he'd scream  
  
**little lion** : I can't risk that nvm  
  
**johnn** : o h m y g o d  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : your house is v nice  
  
**little lion** : thank you!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also I don't?? have any clothes to sleep in??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and by that I mean Pants bc I sleep shirtless anyway but like  
  
**little lion** : are pants really That Necessary though???  
  
**little lion** : like if you actually want them I Will steal from lafayette but you don't really need them  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : would you be comfortable with that??  
  
**little lion** : of course  
  
**little lion** : plus the only time I wear pants here is if we have guests  
  
**little lion** : and guests are people that I'm not dating  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oH  
  
**little lion** : are you okay with that??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yeS  
  
**little lion** : great!!  
  
**little lion** : also do not judge my legs or I will kill you and throw you off of our balcony  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you?? are so gorgeous?? are you kidding me??  
  
**little lion** : just making sure I don't have to commit another homicide tonight  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : another???  
  
**little lion** : I'll be right back  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : pardon????  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay so he's okay now  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's good  
  
**little lion** : I know!! so now I'm going to change and go cuddle the shit out of him bc I love him and he knows that now!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay yes good plan but before you do that come in here and kiss me please bc you're cute and I love you  
  
**little lion** : of course  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**laf** : also please don't fuck in our guest room bc we have company coming in two weeks and I just  
  
**laf** : won't be able to look at the room in the same way ever again  
  
**little lion** : oh my gO D  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : where are our powerpuff girls sweaters  
  
**little lion** : yknow the ones that say sugar, spice, everything nice, and chemical x on them respectively  
  
**johnn** : which one are you looking for??  
  
**little lion** : sugar  
  
**johnn** : second drawer  
  
**little lion** : thank you love!!  
  
**johnn** : no problem!!  
  
**little lion** : okay I'm coming down now please do not scream  
  
**johnn** : if you're wearing pastel blue I make no promises  
  
**little lion** : don't ask don't pastel  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : did you just quote trixie mattel  
  
**little lion** : maybe  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**little lion** : no but seriously Do Not Scream  
  
**johnn** : no but seriously you in pastels fucks me up and I make No Promises  
  
**little lion** : okay okay I'm downstairs  
  
**johnn** : YOURE S O PRETTY ALEX  
  
**little lion** : STOP  
  
**johnn** : !!!!!!!!  
  
**little lion** : END IT  
  
**little lion** : BUT ALSO THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU  
  
**johnn** : !!!!!  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : okay,,,,,so,,,,,,,I have a,,,,,,,minor comment  
  
**little lion** : I told you not to judge me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm not I promise it's just,,,,,,,  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm kind of in love  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : with,,,,,your thighs??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : is that weird??  
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I just??? you're so god damn beautiful  
  
**little lion** : I h a t e yo u  
  
**little lion** : I don't though I love you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : ah!!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : NO BUT SERIOUSLY ITS NOT NORMAL TO BE THIS PRETTY  
  
**little lion** : WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME WERE SUPPOSED TO BE CUDDLING AND NOW YOURE FAR AWAY  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I WILL SCREAM ABT IT IF I DONT AND I NEED ROOM TO MOVE MY ARMS  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : LITERALLY THOUGH  
  
**little lion** : HSU H  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ARE YOU KIDDING  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : LITERALLY NO MATTER WHAT YOU WEAR OR HOW I SEE YOU YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO LOOK GORGEOUS AND YOURE JUST !!!  
  
**little lion** : ARE Y OU KIDDING  
  
**little lion** : YOURE ALL STRONG HANDS WITH YOUR FUCKIGN SQUARE JAW AND YOUR MUSCULAR EVE R Y THIN G  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : BUT YOURE SOFT AND SMALL AND CUTE AND YOUR T H I GH S AND YOUR LITERAL EVERYTHING ELSE  
  
**little lion** : F U C K YOU  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OH MY GOD  
  
**little lion** : HONESTLY THOUGH WANNA MAKE OUT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : O H M Y G O D  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ALSO YES  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : morning alex  
  
**little lion** : did we really fall asleep in the middle of making out  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you did  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I took your glasses off and put them on the nightstand and then went to bed  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**little lion** : also you can talk Out Loud I don't know why you won't  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it's already so quiet  
  
**little lion** : you're ridiculous  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you love me  
  
**little lion** : I do  
  
**little lion** : I really do

**Author's Note:**

> !!!announcement!!!  
>  haha okay so basically I don't know how else to say this other than 1-800 is going to end soon, despite me wanting to continue it forever,,,and I'm not sure exactly When it will end in terms of what month only that there are 10 more fics after this one and then another that's going to be kind of different?? so,,,thank you for reading these,,,,and I hope that the last 11 fics of this series won't disappoint you and will live up to all of your ot4 dreams,,,,,,,thanks!!
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af,,,,,come yell/cry with me lmao please


End file.
